What Will We Become?
by fireandice722
Summary: Set two years before the events of Rogue One, Jyn Erso's and Han Solo's paths cross when Jyn finds herself hiding in the Falcon from stormtroopers. Eventual Han x Jyn, a pairing I thought would be perfect after seeing Rogue One. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Jyn Erso POV**

Coruscant has always been the place where anything can happen at any moment. At this very moment, Coruscant is close to being the planet I could get killed on. As I dash through the crowded streets, a dozen or so stormtroopers are following me, their E-11 blaster rifles blasting away, yet somehow always missing as I make my escape. In retrospect, I shouldn't have made a jailbreak from a prison complex on the Galactic Empire's capital, but, then again, this wasn't the first Imperial challenge I had to face.

For years, I have been a criminal for crimes against the Empire. I had killed multiple stormtroopers, forged documents, stolen various items spanning from clothing to credit chips, and, just like now, I have escaped from Imperial imprisonment. My training with Saw Gerrera and his extremist rebels barely kept me alive.

Looking behind me, I realize that I have temporarily lost the stormtroopers who were pursuing me, as the crowd had helped me to blend in. Looking around me, I see a merchant's hangar and run in, desperately searching for a ship that I can hide in. Something that automatically catches my eye is a Corellian freighter that looks beaten up and old; not at all a ship that the Empire would suspect me of escaping in.

I ascend the ramp into the ship and try to control the outdated monitors in the cockpit when I suddenly hear the hissing of the ramp opening once more.

 **Han Solo POV**

"I'll say Chewie, we definitely made out well with this loot, huh?" I say to the Wookiee following behind me to the docking bay.

He growls affirmatively, nodding in response. We owed Jabba the Hutt a significant amount of money, and the credits in the crate Chewbacca was carrying would definitely help with my debt. It always helps to have friends who owe favors.

As I take the crate from Chewie to be stored away, I hear him growl from the cockpit. "What's wrong…" I say, before I notice the woman standing at the front of the cockpit, her hands raised as Chewie aims his bowcaster at her.

"What are you doing on my ship?" I ask her.

"I'm trying to escape, there are stormtroopers trying to take me back to the prison complex I escaped from. I would've been gone by now, but this freighter's system is outdated and I couldn't figure out how to man it alone." she says, clearly disappointed that she couldn't get away on my ship.

"This 'outdated freighter' is the Millennium Falcon, the ship that made the Kessel Run in twelve parsecs! Now, what's to stop me from kicking you out of my ship? I could care less about a prisoner that tried to make a wild escape. I've avoided conflict with the Empire, I don't need anybody getting me on their radar," I respond.

She opens her mouth to respond, but she is cut off by the approach of an Imperial trooper transport in the hangar.

"This is the Imperial Prison Guard of Coruscant Sector Seven. We believe that there is a prisoner in stowed away in one of your ships. Nobody leaves this hangar until their ship has been inspected," the officer of the group relays over the comm.

"This will look bad for both of us… Chewie, hurry and take her to the hiding spot. I'd hate to see what the Empire does if they realize we have one of their prisoners on board.

Just as Chewie manages to hide the woman in the smuggling compartment, two stormtroopers march onto the ship, their rifles at the ready.

"As soon as we clear this ship, you're free to go," the trooper says. He then searches the ship with his partner following closely behind.

 **Jyn Erso POV**

As I hide in the smuggling compartment of the ship, I remain vigilant, ready to attack if the search team finds me. I grab a blaster pistol lying close by, ready to fire at the troopers if the compartment were to be discovered. When I hear the clanking of boots over my head, I hold my breath. There's a pause, then the stormtroopers march back in the direction they came from. "I could've sworn she went in this hangar," I hear above me.

Exhaling gratefully, I stay in my spot until I feel the ship take off. The Wookiee who had hidden me in the compartment returned and helped me up, taking me to the cockpit.

"Now,who are you?" the man says when he sees me, turning his chair away from the windshield as the ship enters light speed. He seems impatient, his hand placed defensively at his blaster holster. "I have to know who nearly got me in trouble with the Empire."

"My name is Jyn Erso," I respond truthfully, out of respect for him helping me.

"Han Solo," he says, nodding to me, "and my partner, Chewbacca," he continues gesturing to the Wookiee. "Now, I just saved you from getting taken away. We're going to Takadona; I can drop you off when we get there." Nodding, I follow Han and Chewbacca to the passenger area.

"Thank you," I tell him. He turns glances over his shoulder, his standoffish persona softening a bit.

"You're welcome."

* * *

And... Here... We... Go... The first chapter of my first chaptered fic! Eventual Han x Jyn and familiar baddies will appear later on! Please r&r!


	2. Chapter 2

*Minor spoiler(s) for _Rogue One: A Star Wars Story_.*

* * *

 **Han Solo POV**

As I sit across the hologame table, I take a look at the now sleeping woman that we are taking with us to Takadona. Any other person I would have booted from the ship on an escape pod, but there was something different about Jyn… I guess I felt bad for her? I've had more than a fair share of troublesome situations, but it seemed like she had been through way worse. After the three of us had moved to the passenger area to wait for the Falcon to reach Takadona, she had immediately passed out from exhaustion.

I guess in a way she reminds me of, well, me, except she had been caught. I had some close calls, because smuggling is, after all, much harder than it used to be, before the Emperor had taken over the galaxy. Barely anyone could agree with the Galactic Empire, but few could resist them and live, with the exception of the Rebel Alliance. I had never tangled with the Empire because staying under the radar was the best way to go, which makes Jyn either luckier than me, since she hadn't been killed yet, or just more reckless, two things that I've already got in spades.

After playing a couple games of Dejarik on the holotable with Chewie (the first of which he legitimately won, the second one a thrown game to keep my arms from being ripped off), Jyn yawns, opening her eyes to watch us play our third game.

 **Jyn Erso POV**

"You know, I wish I got to play games like this as a kid. I didn't have many luxuries growing up. Still don't," I confess to the pilot and the Wookiee, somewhat unsure how to respond to such a casual scene.

"Poor family?" Han asks, sensing my slight uncomfortableness.

"In a way. We lived on Lah'mu," I answer bluntly, deciding not to tell the two about how my family had ended up on the farming planet.

The game forgotten, Han cautiously changes the topic, as my tone is probably beginning to sound more withdrawn. "How did you end up as an Imperial prisoner?"

"I needed to keep moving through the galaxy. It helped not getting attached to anybody, but I can't stand seeing stormtroopers who give people trouble. Sometimes, it's just better to not look up at the Imperial banners in the sky, but I've never been one to stand by idly. Whenever I see Imperials try to bring someone down, I have to fight them. Unfortunately, unlike all the other times I had killed Imperials, I was caught on Coruscant," I answer.

"A rebel?" he asks incredulously, "You don't look it."

"No, I'm not a rebel," I reply. Not anymore anyway. Not after Saw Gerrera and his extremist rebels abandoned me. "I just can't stand seeing injustice."

Our conversation is interrupted by Chewbacca elbowing Han, nodding his head towards the cockpit. "We're here," Han explains, as he follows his co-pilot to land the ship.

* * *

Walking down the ramp of the Millennium Falcon, I am greeted by a large, towering castle surrounded by lush green fields. The building's ancient walls loom in an almost regal fashion, the numerous flags hanging in front of it indicative of how much the owner must know about the galaxy.

"This cantina is run by Maz Kanata. She was one of the first people that really helped me network and find less shady contacts to sell stuff to. That being said, don't make eye contact with anybody until Chewie and I can get what we came for. After that, you can go to Tatooine with us, or we can find you a pilot who won't do anything illegal," Han explains to me. Unsure if I want to go to an Outer Rim planet, I just nod and resolve that I can figure out what to do later.

As soon as I walk through the door, I am met with the sight of dozens of different life forms, some of whom I had never even seen in my life. The place is jam packed with a diverse combination of scum, drinkers, smugglers, bounty hunters, and killers. My first instinct is to keep my hand on my blaster holster, but I quickly realize that I had not gotten my blaster during my escape. I decide to follow closely behind Chewie and Han, who have brought their weapons along with them.

Walking towards the bar, a short woman with goggles perched atop her head trots up to us. "Good to see you here, Han Solo!" she says, grabbing his hand and shaking it enthusiastically. "And you, handsome!" she says, playfully ruffling Chewbacca's furry back, the Wookiee humming in embarrassment.

"Always a pleasure Maz," Han says. "Where are my manners? Jyn, this is my good friend Maz Kanata, and Maz, this is Jyn… Erso? Yeah, Erso, I helped her out of a tough squeeze with some stormtroopers. We're gonna see what we can do to help her, as soon as we can get your help."

"Pleasure to meet you, Jyn," Maz says, a mellow smile on her face.

"Likewise," I say, giving the woman a polite smile. How can such an easy-going and good minded woman own this criminal breeding ground? It's a bit to strange to be comfortable with.

"Han, what trouble have you gotten yourself in this time?" Maz asks, the tranquil grin still on her face.

"Well Maz, you know I'm always in debt, and I've got a substantial amount of credits that I have to pay to Jabba the Hutt. I was wondering if there were any notable smuggling jobs you've heard of that I can do to earn some extra currency. I'm getting pretty desperate," Han pleads.

"I'm afraid not, I'm sorry. Follow me downstairs really quick though, maybe I have some extra credits lying around… I don't want Jabba trying to put your head on a pike… Feel free to grab a quick bite to eat," she says waving to Chewbacca and I, clearly saying she wants to speak to Han alone.

As I am following Chewie to a table, a thin man wearing a trenchcoat and fedora roughly bumps shoulders with me. Glancing back, I see his blue hands curled into fists, and I decide not to engage without a weapon to fall back on. Still, I decide to keep an eye on the lone man, who has decided to sit in a shadowy corner of the room. Something isn't right...

* * *

Cliffhanger XD, though I'm sure that most of you reading will figure out who the man is. Thank you to those who have reviewed or are going to review, your support means a lot since I am new to Fanfiction!


	3. Chapter 3

**Han Solo POV**

"You didn't tell me you found a woman!" Maz says as we walk downstairs into the basement, out of everyone's earshot.

"What? No, Maz, I just met her, she needed help hiding from some stormtroopers on Coruscant. She hid on the Falcon, we got her off the planet, and now we're waiting for her to tell us if she wants to go with us to Tatooine or if she would rather get a pilot here," I explain, chuckling at the mistake.

"You mean to say that the good old 'Solo luck' didn't work on her?" Maz laughs.

"Maz you know I do prefer being alone," I tell her, and I was telling the truth. I had met quite a few women who had been clear in showing me that they were attracted, but I had never pursued a relationship with them because it just wouldn't work out. As a smuggler, I was always on the move, and, as Jyn said, getting attached to people would just make my life more difficult. I guess being in a relationship with somebody just isn't something I need at the moment.

"Well, Han, I'm not going to tell you what I think you want or don't want. That's for you to decide. However, I know that right now, you need some money," she says, leading me to the chest at the back of the room where the credits are stored. "This is all I've got," she says, showing me a small amount of currency.

"Are you sure that you want to loan me this money?" I ask her. She was offering it, but even I can tell that she needs it more than I do.

"Han, it's quite alright, don't worry about it," she replies.

"Okay, but if there's anything you need, you just-" I say, but I'm cut of by the undeniable sound of a blaster being fired.

Maz glances at me and rushes to the stairs. "We had better get up there."

 **Jyn Erso POV**

Chewbacca walks up to the table we are sitting at, a cup of rum in each hand. "You know who that man is?" I ask him, pointing to his booth. The man is sitting with his feet on the table, his hat tilted to cover his face. Setting the cups down, Chewie shrugs.

Letting go of the stranger for the moment, I begin to sip at the alcohol in the cup, looking around at the other patrons and getting a better feel for them. I've been in places like this before. Half of the time, I've had to fight my way out.

Most of them don't seem too dangerous; just kind of drunk, if anything. Almost everybody is gambling, flirting, or talking. I do, however, notice another three hostile looking men sitting scattered throughout the room; two Weequays and a Sullustan. I mark them as people to look out for.

With nothing to do but keep my eye on the four men, I continue to drink. I then notice the Sullustan make eye contact with one of the Weequay men. He subtly nods his head in the direction of the staircase that Maz and Han had just went down. The Sullustan gets up, then one of the Weequay, then the other, the trio trying not to draw attention to themselves as they head to the stairwell.

"Chewbacca, those men are after Han," I say jerking my head towards them. Nodding, he pulls out his bowcaster and fires just as they are about to go down the stairs. The powerful blaster bolt knocks them all down, but they are all up quickly, pulling blaster pistols of their own. I decide to hide under the table since I don't have a weapon, and Chewie tips it over as a barrier from their weapons.

Chewie shoots another shot as the men run at us, causing one of the Weequay to fall back first onto one of the tables, the patrons scurrying to the walls or underneath their own tables to stay out of the confrontation. Chewie fires a third shot at the Sullustan, who is running at him from his right, but he doesn't notice the Weequay on his left. Knowing that I have to protect the Wookiee just as he had done for me, I crouch and move from behind the tilted table and promptly knee the Weequay in the stomach, causing him to groan. Using my martial arts knowledge, I twist his wrist, loosening his grip on the blaster. Right after I pistol whip him across the face, he falls face first, a small, smoking hole in his head. Without hesitation, I shoot the last of the three as he gets up from the shot Chewbacca had staggered him with.

Han stands several yards away, blowing smoke from his blaster's nozzle. "Look at that! Lucky shot," he says, a cocky grin on his face.

"What did they want with you?" I ask him.

"Jabba the Hutt wants me dead. I haven't payed him, and he really hates it when he doesn't get what he wants," Han answers. What would the most notorious gang leader in the galaxy want with a cargo pilot… Then it hits me.

"You're a smuggler aren't you?" I ask him, and my suspicions about the hidden spot on the Millennium Falcon are confirmed as he nods his head.

"We've gotta go," he says. "Who knows how many other of Jabba's cronies are around her. Maz, please keep the money to fix up whatever these guys did to the place."

Walking out of the castle, our path to the Millennium Falcon is blocked once again by the man in the hat and trench coat, his head lowered.

"Look buddy, what do you want? We have to get to our ship," Han says. The man laughs, or at least, that's what I assume is his laugh, as it sounds raspy and forced. He then lifts his head, and my heart stops as I realize who this man is.

He is a dark blue Duros, his red eyes full of malice, his cheeks pushed in harshly from the tubes he had secured on himself during the Clone Wars to prevent being forced choked. From the stories my father had told me, this man was the second best bounty hunter of his time, behind Jango Fett. Not to mention he had killed Jedi and numerous Galactic Republic supporters.

"You-You're Cad Bane…" I say, trying not to sound nervous as I grip the stolen pistol, not willing to risk taking the shot.

"In the flesh," the Duros says, a twisted grin covering his face as he reaches for his twin LL-30 blasters...

* * *

I think that this chapter is the best so far. Cad Bane is one of the few Clone Wars characters that I particularly like, and I knew when I got the idea for this story that he would have to be in it. I know that he's pretty old in 2 BBY, the year this story takes place in in the Star Wars timeline, but I plan on explaining that in the next chapter. Also, this chapter has more action than the last, and Han and Jyn moments are going to be more frequent from this point on. Anyway, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know that I said I would explain how Cad Bane was still active, but I couldn't figure out a way to fit it into this chapter. The explanation for how Cad Bane is alive will, if ever, come in a later chapter. Also sorry for the length of time it took for this chapter to come out, my finals just finished up this week and I was studying. Please expect at least one chapter a week as I have another story I will be working on alongside this one.

* * *

 **Jyn Erso POV**

"Hand over Solo," Cad Bane says, his blasters pointed at Chewbacca and I, Han standing between the two of us, staring daggers at the Duros bounty hunter. "I was promised a hefty payday for him."

"I don't think I can do that," I say, aiming at his head with the stolen pistol, hoping my hand isn't shaking, Chewbacca and Han doing the same.

"We outnumber you Bane," Han says. "The money is coming along, please, if could, just tell Jabba I can get the money, I just need a bit more time."

"You keep repeating yourself. It won't be long until every single hunter in the galaxy is after your head," Bane says, spinning his blasters. "Your luck will run out eventually. I will corner you and you won't even see me coming. Consider this a warning, Solo. I will take your head if Jabba doesn't get his money." With that, the Duros walks away into the forest nearby.

 **Han Solo POV**

Once again safely aboard the Millennium Falcon and in hyperspace, I sit next to the holotable with Jyn, who has her head tilted down. When she finally looks up, I sense a distrust in her gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a smuggler? I didn't know you were a criminal like me," she doesn't seem to angry. If anything, she sounds curious.

"I don't know… I assumed it really didn't matter… I mean, who can you really consider a real criminal nowadays? The Empire permits embargoes on a numerous amount of shipments between planets, I'm doing good in a way," I say with a half-hearted grin.

She smiles and I feel my own smirk widen. She seems much less stressed out when she looks happy like that. "I was worried that I was putting normal cargo pilots in danger, but seeing as we are both violating Imperial law, I'm not putting anybody at risk."

"That's a good thing, because I'm sure that you're going to have to stay with us until we find a spaceport with some friendlier patrons," I tell her. It really wouldn't hurt to have another person with us, and Jyn seemed like she could really handle tough situations.

"Yeah… You know I haven't had this in a while," she says, the grin fading quickly.

"Haven't had what in a long time?" I ask.

"Somebody I can trust," she says.

Before I can say anything, Chewbacca growls from the cockpit, telling me that I have to see something. Getting up from my seat with reluctance, I walk to see what Chewie was bothered by, Jyn following behind me.

Holding up a hand, Chewie shows me a dioxis grenade in his grasp. Cad Bane had rigged the ship. I knew he seemed to let us go too easily.

"I'll look around the ship," Jyn says, leaving the cockpit to look for more of the poisonous gas grenades. Chewie growls and turns back to the windshield, leaning his head back to take a nap as we awaited the arrival to our next destination, the planet Tatooine.

After searching the ship for any more traps or lethal devices left behind, I head back to the holotable room, where Jyn is seated, holding five more grenades. "We have to get Jabba the money soon," she says. "Bane really isn't lying when he says he'll kill you without hesitation."

"Don't worry," I tell her, hearing the touch of concern in her voice. "I've gotten out of a lot of trouble, I'm naturally lucky, and Jabba will get his money soon."

From the look on her face, I know that she doesn't believe me, not that I can blame her. Jabba and those on Tatooine in general are the worst of scum in the entire galaxy, but it's not like I didn't know that. Luck has gotten me this far; I can live through this.

"I don't know what kind of luck you've got Han, but there had better be a lot," Jyn says. "My father told me stories about the Hutts. The rise of the Empire has only made them more influential among the scum of the galaxy. Even if I barely know you and Chewie, I care about both of your well being. You saved me, and I want you two to try and do the same for yourselves.

After she says this, the two of us remain silent. I don't know what to say, and I'm not sure if she even expects me to reply at all. She really did care about the both of us, seeing as most people would have ditched and went their own way if they knew that their new… I guess friends?... were involved with a Hutt, especially someone as dangerous as Jabba.

A small part of me thinks she is sticking with us because she has nowhere else to go besides wherever we go. Although it makes sense, I decide not to bring it up. She seems like a woman on an island, and I want to be able to help her, for some odd reason. She's alone and scared, just like how I was when I was starting out as a smuggler. I can only hope that she can become a better person than me.


	5. Chapter 5

I know that the last chapter was a bit of a let down, but I do plan to bring Cad Bane in later on in the story. Also, Deek Corvan is a character I am introducing that will be a recurring character. He is the only character in this story so far that is my own creation.

* * *

 **Jyn Erso POV**

For some strange reason, of all the planets I took refuge on, Tatooine wasn't one of them. Han and Chewie, apparently, been to the desert planet many times, but I myself had never been. Looking at all of the untrustworthy scum walking through the streets, I decide that I am glad that I hadn't decided to visit the planet by myself.

The city of Mos Eisley made Maz Kanata's palace look like child's play. I could just about guarantee three out of four of the people I passed down the street had a weapon that they had concealed, and none of the vendor looked like they were selling anything legal. I knew that the best way to handle these situations was to blend in and avoid even making eye contact with anybody.

"Hey you? Girly? Wanna buy a deathstick?" a particularly frazzled looking dealer asks, tugging at my arm. Shrugging his arm off, I try to walk away casually, but he talks to me again, "You should get a deathstick, you look like you need it."

"I'm sure I'll pass," I tell him, yet he continues to persist.

"Elan, please," Han says. "Just ignore him, Jyn, he's always trying to trick people to purchase his hallucinogens."

"How do you know him," I ask as we walk away from the bitter looking merchant.

"Elan Sel'Sabagno. He's scum, but I've come to be friends with the guy, sorta. He constantly offered me deathsticks, even offered a deathstick to a Jedi once on Coruscant. Guy's persistent. I can appreciate that," Han says.

"Are all your associates scum?" I ask him.

"Well I can't say you're scum. You seem too nice," Han says, rubbing his neck awkwardly. For some reason, I feel my face get a bit hot. Is he embarrassed?

Chewie interrupts with a gruff grunt, indicating that we had arrived at the meeting place Han had arranged with a friend of his.

The door of the hut slides open, and I see a man with a wild, unkempt hair, his gray tunic grubby and stained by what I assume is some sort of alcohol. At least I hope it is.

"Jyn, this is Deek Corvan. He's one of my closest friends, and he's willing to help me on Tatooine," Han says. "I came here because he's one of Jabba's favorite bounty hunters. He's pretty much my messenger to Jabba."

"Nice to see you again Han," he says, hugging his friend and doing the same for Chewbacca. "Hello? Who do we have here?" he asks when he sees me, pushing some hair out of his face, taking my hand and pressing his chapped lips to my knuckles. I try not to shudder, and I catch Han rolling his eyes as Deek kisses my hand.

"I think you're making her uncomfortable," Han says, an edge in his voice that I oddly appreciate.

"Just being a gentleman," Deek says, a smirk on his face. "Why don't we get a drink inside?"

 **Han Solo POV**

I sit next to Jyn at the table in Deek's cramped kitchen as he sets three glasses of alcohol next to the each of us.

"Well I can't say that you aren't one of the dumbest laserbrains I've ever had the fortune to know," Deek says, sitting across from us at the table, now somewhat serious.

"I know Deek, I messed up, I need the money, I get that, but I need more time," I reply.

"You had better hurry," he says. "Rumor has it that Jabba is planning to have you taken out by Boba Fett soon. You know he's impatient."

"You mean the son of Jango Fett?" Jyn asks.

"Yes," Deek answers. "I'd reckon he's better than his father was. I'd suggest you submit to Jabba now if you don't have the money. It will be much worse if you have the galaxy's best bounty hunter pursuing you."

"That's all you gotta say Deek?" I ask.

Sorry," he says. "I don't think that it'll matter though. I know Boba, the man is ruthless. He won't rest once Jabba puts you in his crosshairs."

"Deek there's gotta be something else that you can do, right?" I ask him.

"Look, I'll tell Jabba that you're doing your best but I don't think that my word is worth much to him."

"What happened?" Jyn interjects.

"Well, he doesn't like that I'm not as flashy as the rest of his hunters. I can get the job done, sure, though nowhere near as skilled as the other, more efficient killers he could hire."

"Deek please, as long as you try and save me some time," I say.

"Okay, okay, I'll try my best. No promises," Deek says.

"Okay thank you," I say, relieved that there is even a small chance that Jabba will wait abit longer to be paid off.

"Oh Han, that reminds me of a shipment that's coming through… I'm sure that you will want to take up the offer," Deek says. "25,000 credits to bring to Jabba a shipment of advanced weaponry from Blastec. The Sullust Imperial compound is expecting several shipments of blasters for cadets in a few days. Bring back a few crates of blasters and he'll more than likely pardon you."

"Sullust is crawling with stormtroopers…" Jyn says.

"Imagine the profit!" Deek counters. I'm sure that there is nothing else that needs to be said.

"Tell Jabba I'll have the weapons in two weeks," I tell him.

"I'll tell him you'll have it soon. You don't want to set a deadline for yourself do you?" Deek says. Nodding, I get up and Jyn and Chewie do the same.

"We're gonna head out to Sullust now," I say to Deek.

"Alright then," Deek says, shaking Han's hand, then Chewie's. Before he can reach for Jyn's hand to kiss again, I take her hand in mine and guide her to the door. I don't need her to feel more uncomfortable with Deek than she already is. If she's going to help us, I don't want her bothered by someone we're going to have to work with.

Climbing aboard the Falcon, I can't help but think there's a chance. Sure it was suicide to raid an Imperial complex, but we might as well be dead if we continue to owe Jabba.

"Chewie… Set course for Sullust."

* * *

Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

A lot of Han's thoughts are in this chapter. I'm sure he seems a bit OOC, so please tell me if you think it's really a problem. Also from this point on, I'm going to assume that anyone who's read this has seen Rogue One already, so there are going to be no warnings for spoilers as Jyn gradually reveals her past.

* * *

 **Jyn Erso POV**

"Han, how come you rushed us out so quickly?" I ask the smuggler as the ship sets course for Sullust. I can tell he is hesitant, but he answers me.

"Since I assume you'll be our partner for a while, I left so quickly because I didn't want to make you feel uneasy because of Deek's weird mannerisms," he says. "He rarely ever sees a woman, much less a-" Suddenly he cuts off.

"'Much less a' what?" I ask.

"Much less a woman that will speak to him," he says, though I'm pretty sure that wasn't what he was going to say, but I decide not to acknowledge it.

"I'll admit it did bother me, but not just the whole… unhygienic thing… It's just that I'm not used to being paid attention to, you know? Much less by a man," I confess. It wasn't too hard to admit to Han and Chewbacca, who I felt I could trust. Men never approached me or anything. They rarely ever noticed me and that's how I preferred it. It made me feel exposed to be noticed by someone, especially by someone as shady as Deek Corvan.

"I get what you're saying," Han says. "Well, we should probably get some rest. It won't do any good to be tired we begin our raid on the Imperial Sullust compound.

 **Han Solo POV**

As Jyn and Chewbacca sleep, I can only watch them; I can't sleep out of restlessness. Here was a perfect way for me to get Jabba the money I had owed him for what felt like an eternity. I had smuggled Imperial goods before, so this job couldn't be any problem at all. All I would need would be my trusty blaster pistol and luck, and with two partners watching my back, there was no way we could screw up the job.

However, the raid wasn't the only thing on my mind. It took Deek's odd show of affection towards Jyn for me to realize that I was maybe attracted to her. The unusual tinge of annoyance I felt in my gut made me wonder if maybe I was jealous. It's not that I didn't realize that Jyn was good-looking, because I did almost right away, but I didn't know her too well. When Deek kissed her hand, I realized that it bothered me more than it should have.

On top of this, my jealousy let me get carried away, and I almost said she was beautiful right to her face when I was explaining why I left Deek's place so fast. She barely met me; it would be a bad idea to reveal what is probably affection until we became more acquainted with one another. I don't want to screw this up if I really do have feelings for her.

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted as I hear Jyn making noises in her sleep. I manage to make out a few words she says, "No… Don't leave… Can't… Not ready… Need help… NO PLEASE!" Her eyes suddenly shoot open, her fists clenched, knuckles white.

"Hey, hey, don't worry it was just a dream," I tell her, not sure how to comfort her. Seeing her eyes watering, I move closer to her and put my arm around her shoulders instinctively. "Do you want to talk about it? I can help."

"No, Han… I'm fine… Really, I appreciate it, but I've dealt with my inner demons for a while now," she says, her misty green eyes slightly bloodshot. "I'm used to it. It's just that this whole situation reminded me of something that happened to me when I was young."

"You sure you're okay?" I ask again.

"I'm okay Han, really, but thank you," Jyn repeats, her face slightly flushed from my persistence. Realizing I still have my arm around her, I get up and say that I am going to check the cockpit, but really I am still trying to figure out what had happened to her. She was clearly tormented by something, and I can only hope she would let someone in when she's ready to.

 **Jyn Erso POV**

After my nightmare, sleep refuses to return. All that I could think of was the incident when I was sixteen with the extremist rebels and Saw Gerrera. The day that everything changed, when I was truly alone and abandoned for the first time.

Han was really sweet, and I could tell he was worried for me, but I just couldn't open up with my experiences in my teenage years. I would rather suppress my emotions than confide them in anybody. Only I could tackle these memories, and I didn't really feel comfortable confiding in anyone because I hadn't talked about my feelings at all since I was a child living with my parents. Maybe one day I would warm up to my new partners, but I couldn't say that I was ready yet.

* * *

Two chapters in a week! Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**Han Solo POV**

"Okay, this is only going to be difficult if we make it difficult," I say to Chewie and Jyn as we lie on our bellies, down from a cliff looming above the Imperial bunker. "It's simple, in and out, we stick to the vents and we get to the cargo bay, we'll figure out what to do when we see how many troops are there, but it shouldn't be too many."

"How are we going to carry crates through the vents?" Jyn asks. "They're undoubtedly too large to be carried through there."

"That's why we're taking their armor," I tell her. "I had it all planned out when we came here. We're going to take out all the troopers in the cargo hold without drawing attention." It wasn't the first time I had to clear a room without getting caught; then again, I had never had to kill stormtroopers before.

"Are you sure you want to risk getting into trouble with Imperials?" Jyn asks.

"I'd rather get in trouble with some bucketheads on an Outer Rim planet rather than get on the top of Jabba's kill list," Han says. "I'll easily be able to ease my way out of this, I've dealt with much worse."

"You have a fair point, stormtroopers aren't exactly the brightest. A deadly bounty hunter is much worse than soldiers with horrible aim," she says.

Chewie growls and points out the end of the current guard shift, as the two stormtroopers who were keeping watch walk inside. "We'd better hurry," Jyn says. "We only have a couple minutes." Slipping her A180 pistol into its holster, she slides down the dark sandy side of the hill.

"She doesn't waste any time," I say to Chewie as we follow her.

"Where's the vent?" she asks. "I want to get this done as quickly as possible."

"On the roof…" I say, instantly regretting what I said as she gives me an incredulous look.

"On the roof?" she says. "There's no way we can get to the roof without drawing attention, it's fifty feet high! The next guards for this shift will be here any second."

Walking up to the door of the building, I whip out my DL-44 and shoot the control panel, frying it and cutting off the one direct route to the base. "There you go, that'll keep em busy. I'm a quick improviser, trust me," I say to Jyn, who nods reluctantly.

Once we've gotten up the ladder to the roof, Chewie growls and rips off the ventilation grate, tossing it aside with ease. "Chewie, you obviously won't fit in the stormtrooper armor, keep watch up here and keep anybody from getting to us. Let's go Jyn," I say, climbing down into the ventilation shaft.

 **Jyn Erso POV**

The air duct is dark, cramped, and cold, and it doesn't help that neither of us are exactly smelling as fresh as we could be at the moment. To avoid making noise that will get us found out, we trudge slowly on all fours and keep from saying a word.

Peering through the vents, Han suddenly stops and motions down into the room below us. We've reached the cargo bay, and from what I can tell, there are roughly six stormtroopers waiting for the weapon transport to reach them. Han motions towards the downwards shaft that drops into the room below. He slides down the duct and I follow after him.

Only three of the stormtroopers are armed, and none of them realize that Han and I are in the room, as all of their attention is fixated on the cargo bay entrance. Han looks at me and mouths to me, "1, 2, 3." In a flash, we have both shot an armed stormtrooper at the same time, the two soldiers crumpling. The one armed trooper left turns around but he stands no chance as Han and I shoot him, once again our shots in perfect coordination, with two smoking craters in the trooper's chestplate.

The three troopers without weapons put their arms in the air, but I know Imperial protocol. They're going to report us. Without a second thought, I shoot each of them in the chink of their knees, obviously a move learned from experience. All three of them fall face first, the impact of their helmets hitting the ground rendering them all unconscious. "You weren't kidding when you said that you knew how to handle stormtroopers," Han says.

"It's been years I've been fighting them for years," I tell him. "I know more about Imperials than you think, but that's not really of any importance anymore. We should change into this armor. Dragging the bodies behind a particularly large pile of crates in the back of the hangar, we peel of the pieces of armor that are the least smudged by blaster streaks.

I peel off my shirt, exposing myself in my undershirt. I don't really think much of it until I realize Han is looking at me. I feel heat rise to my cheeks as I realize why he's probably looking at me. "What?"

"Nothing," he says, looking away as he reaches for his change of armor. As I change into my own disguise, I try to shake myself of the odd fluttering in my stomach. The task at hand is more important.

* * *

With our armor and helmets on with the E-11 rifles in our hands, Han and I look exactly like stormtroopers.

"Han, I want you to let me do all the talking," I tell him. "I know Imperial clearance codes and jargon. I'll know what to say."

He nods, and we stand in an uncomfortable silence waiting for the cargo shuttle to land outside the cargo bay. The shipment is due any minute now.

"Are you never going to tell me how you know so much about stormtroopers?" Han asks, breaking the silence.

"I just don't like to think about it," I tell him, my thoughts wandering to the incident that had left me on my own. I was only sixteen and yet I was abandoned by the extremists. I don't think I could ever forgive Saw, even after all he did for me. "It's just difficult reflecting on what happened to me four years ago." Han nods, aware that he has triggered something I didn't want to deal with.

Once again we wait in silence, and it isn't long until the Imperial shuttle lands outside the cargo bay. The ramp under the shuttle touches down, and the two pilots carry the considerably large crate of E-11s from Blastec. "E-11 shipment for Sullust compound," one of the pilots says. "We were expecting a team of six to receive the package. Why are there only two of you?"

"Situation is a code red beta seven," I tell him, using an Imperial code I remember from my days with Saw Gerrera. "We were the only troopers they wanted in here. The others are searching the base for any intruders."

"Very well. Here are the weapons, 192 E-11 models, updated with better adjustable scopes and lower overheat time," the other pilot says. "As this compound is under intruder protocol, it would be best for us to leave now."

As the shuttle takes off, Han laughs and pumps his fist in the air. "THEY BOUGHT IT, YES!" He shouts.

"You might not want to shout so loud. Tell Chewie to bring the Falcon over to the landing strip, we'll only have a minute or so until the Imperials notice our ship," I tell him.

As we begin to take our stolen weapons to the landing strip, we hear a clearing of a throat behind us. "Care to tell me what you two think you're doing?" Turning around, Han and I stare back at an Imperial officer and a squad of stormtroopers. "Put the crate down. We have come to investigate a lack of response from the shipment retrieval unit. You two are going to tell me where the rest of your unit is or you risk court marshall for attempting to steal from the Empire."

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Han Solo POV**

As the Imperial officer stops Jyn and I as we are about to walk onto the tarmac, I feel the adrenaline pump through my veins once more; it had been a while since I had encountered a predicament as difficult as this. I'm about to test my luck with a random quip when Jyn clears her throat and speaks to the officer.

"The situation is a code red beta fiver," Jyn says, rattling off an Imperial code I had never heard of.

"An explosive within the shipment? Who would do something so brash?" the officer asks. "Very well. It's good to see that the troopers of this base know what to do pertaining to code red scenarios. The welfare of one's base is, after all, more important than oneself. As you know, I do need your identification to authorize disposal of the corrupted shipment."

"Our identification?" Jyn says; as soon as she says it, I know that we are screwed. Before the officer and his squadron can react to Jyn's hesitation, there is a roaring of a familiar ship overhead.

"Get down!" I shout to Jyn, dropping the heat resistant crate in front of us as a barrier as the Falcon pulls down and fires heavy shots at the stormtroopers and their leader. As the heat clears, Chewbacca lowers the ship's ramp as Jyn and I hurry down the runway with the weapons in tow.

As the ramp closes and the ship blasts upwards, I can't help but laugh triumphantly as the three of us gather around the crate and analyze the weapons we had managed to acquire.

"Your debt should be paid easily," Jyn says, a vibrant smile on her face. "I thought we were goners for sure when he asked for identification. Chewbacca saved our skins."

Chewie shrugs nonchalantly at Jyn's compliment as he heads to the cockpit, the two of us following him there. "Now we go to Jabba." Chewie nods with enthusiasm as the ship breaks through the Sullustan sky.

 **Jyn Erso POV**

As I change in the back of the ship, I can't help but feel a strange sense of accomplishment, something I hadn't felt in a long time. It felt good to take from the people who had taken so much from me, and it felt so much better with a team watching my back.

"Knock knock," Han says sarcastically as he approaches me from the ship. "After this experience, would you still like to be a part of this team? I know that Chewie and I aren't living in the best conditions and that it might seem strange considering we barely know one another, but I think that you would be a great member of our little gang."

"That raid, it felt empowering, and I haven't felt so satisfied in a while. I'd love to stay with you guys. I've lived a life of solitude for a long time, and I think it's about time I open up to others."

"Well I guess you'll get that feeling a lot more, Jyn," he says. "Once we get this shipment to Jabba, he'll have no choice but to ask me to do all the good smuggling jobs. Speaking of which, I need to contact him."

Typing in a quick code on a panel on the side of the holotable, Han pulls up a hologram of a harsh looking Twi'lek man. "I have message to get through to Jabba, Bib. Tell him it's a message from Han Solo."

With a nod, the Twi'lek man is gone and we are met with a projection of a rather disgusting looking Hutt. Even while looking at the pale flickering blue hologram, I can tell that his hands and mouth are moist with some type of substance; I don't want to know what.

He speaks to Han in Huttese as Han replies in an obviously forced polite tone of voice. "Hello Jabba… Yes I have the weapons Deek said I would get… It seems like a reasonable price… The Millennium Falcon will be there as soon as possible… Okay, I promise you won't have any more problems from me… Until my arrival."

As the hologram flickers off, Han looks at me with a wide grin on his face. "Jabba's pardoning me completely in exchange for the stolen weapons. Now all we need to do is get to- Do you hear that?" Straining my ears, I hear an unmistakable sound, a sound that I always hated hearing; the screeching of TIE Fighters.

Chewbacca calls to us from the cockpit, and Han and I sprint to him. Pointing to a screen underneath the windshield, I see a transmission sent from the TIE fighter captain demanding that a boarding party be permitted aboard the ship.

"Chewie, can't we get away from them by jumping into hyperspace?" Han asks. He is answered with a frantic series of growls from the Wookiee in response. "How come the hyperdrive doesn't work?" Again, Chewbacca growls frantically. "Okay then I guess we'll do this the old fashioned way. Jyn, you had better buckle up, this isn't going to be a smooth ride," Han says, climbing into the pilot seat."

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" I ask him, afraid of the answer.

"We can't escape through hyperspace, so we're going to escape the next best way," Han says. "We're going to lose them and hope they don't hit us."

* * *

Sorry for not updating this story for a while! I have been preoccupied by one of my other stories, but I do still have a plan for this one. Please review if you guys enjoy this chapter!


End file.
